Elvira and Princess Peach's Fart Contest
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Princess Peach and Elvira...these two ladies fart a lot. That's what they get for being so cute and sexy. But now, one question remains. Who'll win the big stink off of all time, Gassy Elvira or Farty Peachy? Well, there's only one way to find out...FIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

**_Elvira and Princess Peach's Fart Contest_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: I completely remembered about "Princess Peach's Farting Problem" over and over again. But it's more worth it. But what's the difference? Elvira and Princess Peach aren't quite a look-a-like, are they? Very well. Happy reading!

* * *

One day, Elvira and Princess Peach Toadstool were hanging around at the speed of sound in the Mushroom Gorge, loving the peaceful grassy meadows, taking in the great view of the huge, vast gorge that contained nothing but pure whiteness in the seemingly bottomless abyss. Both girls were sitting on the wooden bridge, looking at the bouncy red mushroom right in front, their heads back and forth.

"Golly, it sure is nice out here!" Princess Peach exclaimed to herself in a cherry high pitched voice, giggling as she clapped her hands, "Oh, it's always nice here! It's why I love coming here every single day of my life!"

"Me too!" Elvira agreed. "I sure have never been in Mushroom Gorge before! How about you?"

Peach nodded. "I have been there before. But I'm sure you would like it here, though, Elvira!"

Elvira giggled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "I sure would, Princess!" she responded. "In fact, it makes me want to-"

Just then Elvira's stomach growled loudly, causing both girls to stand up, with Elvira patting her rumbling belly as she blushed slightly. "Oh, pardon me!" Elvira then raised her right leg slightly, letting out a deep pitched fart, causing her sigh in relief as Peach gasped happily as she clapped her hands together.

"My goodness!" Peach commented as she noticed Elvira's musical gas. "Your farts are even worse as mine!"

Elvira nodded in agreement as she literally pressed down on her stomach, farting loudly again that lasted in 5 seconds, giving Elvira an idea. "I know! We should do a farting contest! Me and you, Peach. To see who can do make better stinky farts in this whole planet!" Elvira commented as she pointed at Princess Peach with an evil look.

Princess Peach farted loudly as she gasped happily as she turned her head to Elvira as she nodded in agreement. "Oh, I do think that's a good idea! We should rest up tomorrow, and then we will start having a farting contest."

Elvira nodded. "Sure! but before I go..." Elvira breathed in as she slightly lifted up her leg, closing her eyes completely, letting out a trombone like fart that lasted than 23 seconds, with Princess Peach farting louder than Elvira as it echoed throughout Mushroom Gorge as both girls chuckled.

Elvira gasped. "I just thought of something! I'll be Gassy Elvira, and you'll be Farty Peachy."

Peach nodded. "I like the sound of that!" And with that, Princess Peach farted loudly and Elvira farting than Peach as it echoed throughout Mushroom Gorge as both girls chuckled once again as they continued breaking wind.

**THE END...of the chapter...**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Princess: Farty Peachy...how unfitting. That'll work quite nice.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Elvira and Princess Peach Toadstool were at Seaside Hill's Lost Palace, using their farts to fly as they flew as far as possible, a huge amount of gas passing from their butts as they landed near the Lost Palace's track.

"Umm, why are we here, in Lost Palace?" Elvira asked, a huge blast of noxious gas passing from her butt, staining her sweats.

"Because Elvira, I thought we'd get away from it all for once!" Princess Peach claimed, slapping her hips as she bent forward a bit, farting loudly as she smiled, feeling proud of her gasiness. "Besides, no one is racing here today. I know because I saw a banner that said there won't be a race here till tomorrow."

Elvira nodded her head in agreement as she pressed down her stomach, releasing 5 loud farts, each one louder than the last. "So what are we gonna do?"

"You ever raced around Seaside Hill's Lost Palace while farting before?" Peach farted loudly again, giggling.

Elvira gasped as she released a loud and raunchy 10 second fart, trying to hold down her sweats as her cheeks turned red. "Umm, no."

"Well, follow me, Gassy Elvira!" Peach exclaimed as she ran around the racetrack, farting as she did. She then did several cartwheels as a trail of green gas formed behind Peach's Peachy-shaped butt. She then started using her farts to race around the track with Elvira at great distance. Elvira watched in amazement as she released several cute, high pitched poots. "Come on, show me what you got!"

Elvira farted loudly again, using her gas to hover over the ground in excitement. "All right, bring it on, Princess!" Elvira farted out a trail of gas as she race around the track with Peach, both of them laughing and giggling as they had fun racing and farting, both of them stinking up the racetrack as their farts lingered around the area.

"Come on, Elvira! You can do better than that!" Princess Peach teased as she kept farting.

"Oh just watch me!" Elvira grunted, her trail of gas getting louder and smellier as she and Princess Peach giggled in response, both girls continually bouncing and farting to their heart's content.


End file.
